Welcome To My Highschool Life
by MaeMae xD
Summary: SasuSaku. Yo, I'm Sakura Haruno. I know, a lot of stories are like this. But, what can I say? If life gives you limes--aim for someones eyes and SQUEEZE, BABY, SQUEEZE! Rated M for language.
1. Intro

_**

* * *

**_

Okay. Hey. This is my second story. Yepp. I thought it was obvious but I'll say it anyway…

**:::::::**

**Inner Sakura **(later on it might be another Inner. But, for now, it's just Inner Sakura)

_Sakura – thought _or sometimes (like below.) Sakura will randomly speak, and this story is in her point-of-view. So, you'll see something like: Bitch. Just as a sentence. It's what she's thinking, okay?

_Someone. For example, a guest that is talking, like below._

**::::::**

This story is a request from someone who PM-ed me. I told her if I could get around to it, I'll do it. She did not want to be named. So, her name is _unknown_. 'Kay? Good. I hope you like this story. Oh. This is a (main) SasuSaku story. I'll add other couples in between. You'll see. Enjoy. Please review if you have an idea, question, comment, or a cute saying that you'd like to see in the story. I don't give a damn about how weird, random, or stupid the question/saying/idea is. I'll take it and give the credit to you, don't worry.

* * *

-

---

-

---

-

---

-

---

-

Welcome To _My_ High School Life.

**YAYA! ENTER HOT GUYS! **_**CHA**_**! **

Don't listen to her, please. She's on crack. Isn't that right, Ita-Ita-kun?

_Yepp._

**Bite me! **

_Where?_

**Like you could! **

_I bet I could. Now, where would you like my teeth?_

SHUT UP! Continuing: hey, my name is Sakura Haruno. Yeah, I know; _a lot_ of people have high school stories just like this, and I know they get really old. But I got a request (her name is _unknown_.)

What can I say? If life gives you limes---

**MAKE A MARTINE!**

-. - No, aim for someones eyes then...SQUEEZE, BABY, SQUEEZE!

**HELLS YEAH! **

_Correction: You're **both **on crack._

_

* * *

_


	2. Mission: Wake Up Pinky

****

**Welcome To _My_Highschool Life. Chapter Uno. **

**Enjoy.**

**_

* * *

_**

__

-

---

-

---

-

---

-

---

-

_**Buzz. Buzz.**_

**_Buzz. Buzz._**

**_Buzz. Buzz._**

_If I ignore it, maybe it'll go away..._

_**Buzz**__**. **__**Buzz**__**.**_

_**Buzz**__**. **__**Buzz**__**.**_

_**Buzz**__**. **__**Buz--SMASH!**_

_**Pussh-AS-IF! CHA! **__(Meet Inner Me__.__)_

A small, pale hand retreaded back under the covers. A head with pink hair spiking out in every direction ducked under a black pillow, while the rest of the body curled up under the covers.

I let out a sigh of relief. Aah, sweet slumber.

A loud blown horn exploded two inches from my ear. Causing me to pop up, and go tumbling down from the top of my black bunk bed, which is _seven_ feet off the ground. Hello, bad day; how are you? Fine? _Great _to hear. That makes one of us.

You're probably wondering how I hit my alarm clock from the top of my bed. Well, it's called a _shelf _my friends.

"What the hell?" I growled, tasting my morning breath.

**Ew.**

_Shut it._

I looked up only to see my older brother smirking down at me. Haven't I told you? The fall made me land on my—_now_—bruised ass. What a bitch!

"Hey, Sak." A voice with smug, written all over it, greeted me. I glared up at him. His hair was red, curly, and spiked a little bit; he was dressed in his usual dark blue, baggy blue jeans, with a red T-shirt that read: Life Guard; If You're Hot.

"What, Sasori?" I pulled myself up and started climbing back on my bed.

"Do you know what _day_ it is?" He asked an amused glint in his eyes.

I blew out my cheeks in frustration. I sat Indian-style on the top of my bed, curling up in my black comforter.

"Yeah," I looked over to my clock sitting with a dozen huge dents in it. Why won't Sasori just get me that really cool metal alarm clock? Scratch that. Why won't he just stop spending money on alarm clocks?

The clock read: Wake Up, Saki! It's March Fifteenth! It did some cool transition and flipped the words backwards until another message popped up. I have that cool message/alarm clock-thing, its awesome-ness; except when it wakes me up!

**What's the point of that?**

_I dun'no._

"It's March Fifteenth..?" I, uh, asked.

He nodded, trying to make me piece it together, I guessed.

I put my finger on my chin, tapping it.

_March Fifteenth… March Fifteenth…What's March Fifteenth? Do you know? _I asked my Inner.

_**Uhh... I'd like to use my life-line now.**_

_You're helpful. _

_**I know. **_

_Sarcasm._

I looked at my skateboarding calendar.

"Oh _**fuck**_! It's my first day of school! At…at…at..."

"Kohona High." Sasori answered matter of factly.

"Gah!" I jumped off my bunk bed landing—surprisingly—on my feet. I turned quickly on my heel and started tugging on my Jack Skeleton sleeping tank top, and stepping on my matching black-and-purple pants. "What are you still doing here? Scram, Sasy-kun!" Ha. Sasy-kun is Sasori's nick name. I made it up when I was five and it was _extremely_ hard to say my _R's_.

He quickly ran out of the room and slammed the door shut after he saw that I was already taking off my pants. Why don't I do that every morning? It'll get him out of my room faster. I rushed to my closet, wearing only my black and red laced bra and matching underwear. I threw on one of those black really, _really_ tight under shirts that usually go to your elbow and a red, really baggy T-shirt on over it, that read: Boys Are Jackasses; And I Live With Their _King_! And, lastly, I crammed my legs in to my black-and-red skinny jeans.

I quickly graped my skull skateboard and my awesome cap and dashed down the stairs. "Bye, Sasy-kun!" I opened the door and started skateboarding to the school. What's its name again? Kohona...High?

I pulled out my cell phone and flipped it open. "Shit." Its nine-thirty, and school started at _**eight-fifty**_! I repeat: Hello, bad day.

I jumped over a wooden bench and skated into a back street.

_**(BEEP, BEEP)**_

I snapped my head to my left where I saw a black glossy paint job on an awesome looking motorcycle. I wonder how fast it can go...

**Forget that! We're about to be Road Kill Café! **

_Oh, yeah. I forgot about that._

I quickly jumped back on to the side walk and—barley—passed the motorbike. Well, he can forget about _me_ ever praising his bike again!

**Ferreal. **

Whoever was on the bike stepped on the brake, earning a lot of squeaks from it as it stopped two yards away from me. The dude pulled of his _oh-so-shinny _helmet, and started to walk up to me.

"What the hell is your problem? You shouldn't ride that thing if you're planning on _dying_ on it." A guy with raven hair sticking up on the back of his head yelled at me..I think.

**He's HOT!**

_I wonder…_

"Do you use hair gel?" I blurted out, randomly.

"_What_?"

"What? Are you deaf? I asked you a question: _Do you use hair gel_?"

_What the hell? Usually girls flirt with me…or blush. She's not doing anything. _Mr. Mysterious thought.

He frowned. "No."

"Why the hell did you jump out into the street like an idiot?" He asked.

"_Me_? No way! You're the one who almost ran me over!"

"I wouldn't of _almost_ran you over if you didn't jump at in to the street like a dumbass." He replied, coolly.

"Bite me. Last time I checked: This was a free country!"

"No, that's _Am-eri-ca_. This is _Ja-pan_, dumbass."

"So…_shut up_, Mr. I-Think-I'm-So-Smart!"

"I don't think, I _know_." He smirked.

I growled. "You know what!"

"Hn?"

"You can _forget_ about me over praising your stupid, deathtrap of a bike, ever again!" I yelled, pointing a finger at the glossy black bike.

He raised an eyebrow. "You never did, smart one."

I growled, again. "Yeah...well! You can forget about me _ever _doing it!"

_Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled_

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder--

I snapped my phone opened. "_What_?" I growled.

"Sak! Where the fuck are you? You left the house thirty minutes ago! You're already supposed to be here! If you skip your fist day of school; I'm kicking your ass."

**Twenty bucks says Sasori's face is red! **

_Yep._

The duck-ass was staring at me like I'm crazy; I'm pretty sure he could hear Sasori.

I narrowed my eyes and held up on finger.

"I'm sorry, I _almost got ran over_; and, thanks for the idea! I'll see you at home!" With that, I shut my phone.

Got to love your brother; always gives you ideas when you least expect them.

"_You're_ the new chick?"

"Depends."

He raised his eyebrow. He's not much of a talker.

I sighed, picking up my board. "Sadly, yes."

"You're an idiot. The new kids are supposed to be at school _before_ the bell; not after."

"_Really_?" I said with sarcasm. "I would of never of guessed."

I hoped back on my board and skated through someone's back yard.

"See ya later, chicken-ass!" I called holding up my hand as a goodbye.

_**(Beep, Beep)**_

Someone elas's car horn beeped. "What an _idiot_." Mr. Cool said, shaking his head as he walked back to his bike and drove off.

* * *

**Yeahh. I hope y'all liked it. My laptop is being a bitch, sorry. So, I'll probably have nothing to do except write stories. My other story, _Breakout Makeout_'s update will be soon. I just don't think I'll be able to update them on here. I have them written its just I don't have _Internet_. So..yeah. You know the drill. If you have an idea, comment, question, or a little saying PM me or say it in a review. I don't care either way. I'll give the credit to you. **

* * *

later.


	3. First Class

**Chapter dose de Welcome To _My _Highschool Life.**

* * *

"Hey! Did you hear? Did you hear? Did you hear? Did yo—"a boy with spiked blond hair, blue eyes, and unique whisker marks on his face asked, jumping up and down.

"We get it! We heard! We heard!" a girl with long blond hair tied up in a pony tail and a flip on her left eye shouted, while a boy with lazy red spikes and a tattoo on his forehead smacked the hyperactive blond on the top of his head.

A girl with navy blue hair and light purple eyes with no pupils giggled softly, while another girl with brown hair tied up in two buns rolled her eyes.

"What, Naruto?" the bun-girl spat at the blond rubbing his head.

"Huh? Oh!" the boy named Naruto eyes lit up. "We have a new student! _And _it's a chick!"

The blonde girl and bun-girl sighed.

"You baka, that's why you were jumping up and down? " A boy with long brunette hair to mid-back and light purple, pupil-less eyes asked, annoyed.

"What a drag. We already know." A boy with a pineapple for hair sighed, lazily.

"Naruto, you're an idiot." The boy with red hair sighed.

"Jeez! Everyone is acting all depressed! What the hell is wrong with y'all?" Naruto asked looking around at his friends. "Oh my god, **no**!"

"What is it, N-Naruto-kun?" The girl with navy blue hair asked shyly.

"Hinata, Hinata! Something terrible has happened! The teme has rubbed off on everyone! Its only you and I left! We must save them, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled loudly hugging Hinata by her shoulders.

The girl blushed deeply.

"Dobe," a deep voice said, annoyed, and slapped the boy on the back of his head.

The whisker-faced boy whined and held his head. "Why is everyone hitting _me_? Why not the teme?!"

That earned him another hit on the head. "Ow! Its better when you weren't here, Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn. Whatever."

"Why are you _just _now coming to school? It's already third-freaking-period!" The blond haired girl said matter-of-factly.

"No, really?" the boy with raven hair said, sarcasm draining from his lips.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Do _not_ use that tone of voice with me!"

"God, shut up, Ino. What are you, my mother?"

"Bitch, please. If I _was _your mother you wouldn't be so emo-ish." The girl, Ino, said waving her hand back-and-fourth.

Sasuke glared at the girl, violently.

"Uchiha, watch it, she's not the baka, you can't just _glare_ at her." The girl with buns said a warning in her voice.

"Sasuke, w-why are you just now at s-school?" Hinata asked, shyly.

"Because, I almost hit this chick with my bike—"

"_You _almost hit a girl!" Naruto interrupted, point a accusing finger at the stoic boy.

The red haired boy, Gaara, who was sitting next to the hyperactive idiot hit the blonde's head for of his stupidity.

"_Thank you_, Gaara." The bun-girl said high fiving the boy.

"_Anyways_, yeah, that's it. She started cussing me out and stuff, so--."

"_Really_?!" Ino screeched, loudly. "I've totally got to meet her! I can't believe it! Oh, Kami, shine your light on this girl!" The girl held her hand together and started praying.

The group, minus Sasuke, burst into laughter.

* * *

_Welcome to Kohona High; Home of the Ninjas!_

The pink-haired beauty read, rolling her eyes.

_Puh-lease_, _that is so lame._

**Really. Couldn't they think of a better name?**

_I know!_

**Maybe we could **_**fix**_** that.** Inner me suggested evilly.

I inwardly smirked. _Maybe later, love. First I have to _enroll_, you know?_

**Details, details.**

I walked through the doors, confidence full blast and a smirk plastered on my lips. Sasy-kun said that I was in for a surprise when I got here...I wonder what he means. Oh, well. Watch out Kohona High, here I come!

* * *

"Sasuke, are you serious? A _girl_ that wasn't bi or lesbian cussed you out? Screw that, a _girl_ cussed you out! I can't believe it! Usually they…drool on you!" the girl with buns in her hair asked, giggling with the other two girls.

Naruto snickered. "Finally, someone besides TenTen, Hinata-chan, and Ino see how big of a bastard you are! Hallelujah!"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and continued heading for fourth period with his _so-called-friends_.

"Oh, cheer up. Just because we're teasing you don't mean you have to go emo on us. " TenTen teased.

The group walked into their class room---Reading with Kakashi-sensei, room D106.

* * *

The group of eight sat in the left-hand side of the room in the very back. Gaara, TenTen, and Naruto sat on the desks; Sasuke, Neji, Ino, and Hinata sat on the chairs connected to the desks, and Shikamaru slept on his desk.

"Hey, _Sasuke-kun_, did you miss me this weekend, 'cause I surly missed you,"

The said boy turned around and a disgusted looked spread across his face.

"No, and I'll _never _miss you; so go and disappear, Karin." the boy spoke looking at her micro-mini skirt and _way_ to-tight button shirt that was showing _way_ to much skin, and grimaced.

His group of friends laughed.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're _so_ funny," The girl, Karin said, fake-laughing and pushed her arms together trying to make her boobs flop out.

"Yeah..whatever. Go away,"

Thirty minutes after the bell the door opened.

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" the blond-haired knuckle head yelled point a accusing finger at...a pink haired chick. "WAIT..._YOU'RE _NOT KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Every head in the class looked to the new girl.

"Are you implying that _I _look like a _GUY_?" The girl asked, sending a death glare to the blond idiot.

"ER..NO, NO! ITS JUST THAT-- YOU-- WELL-- I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"Er, yeah. Why are you still yelling?" The girl asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Naruto started anime crying and begging the girl to not kill him as she--as well as everyone elas--gave him a funky look. "Let me handle this," the red head said, punching the boy.

* * *

Okay..this is a weird class. I walk into the door and this guy with whiskers says I'm late and called me a dude's name, then he took my joke _badly_, started er..crying and then this dude I think I know punched him...?

Sasori was right when he said this school is weird.

Everyone looked at me, trying to find out what cliché I should be in. This made me frown and grunt.

"You might want to take a picture, It'll last longe--YOU!" I yelled pointing at the chicken ass boy that almost hit me with his _oh-so-shiny_ bike.

"Hn." he said as I stomped up to him.

"Why the fuck are you in this class?! GAH! You just ruined my day, you fucking whore monkey! You scratched my board! You see? See?" I yelled holding up my board and showed it to chicken ass.

He looked at me weirdly as everyone's mouth hung open, except for his group of friends, they gave me an amused look.

"Big deal, its just a tiny scratch, get over it."

Oh, the nerve of this chicken ass.

"No, it is a big deal! I just got it _yesterday_! Do you know what my brother is going to do if he found out that I already scratched it?! He'll take away my strawberry ice cream! And me with out my strawberry ice cream is like you with out you're chicken ass hair; NOT RIGHT! No one will LIVE!" I screamed waving my hands around like a mad man.

The red head boy sitting on one of the desk next to the blond dude started at with familiarity.

After awhile everyone was still. No one moved, except for me, I was panting because I used up most of my breath screaming at this ice cube. Suddenly, this girl with blond hair in a high poney tail and her bangs covering her left eye stood up and started clapping, as well as the girl next to her with soft chocolate hair in two buns.

"Bravo, bravo! I loved it! Thank you, thank you!" the blond girl yelled hugging me.

"What the fuck? Don't touch me, I might get cooties! Ew, ew. _Ahh_! _Stop _it. Ewwie." I yelled pushing the girl away from me.

She gave me a weird look. "Are you high?" the bun girl asked me.

"Oi, fuck off, bun-bun, Its call A-D-H-D, bitch." I said, glaring at her.

I guess people usually don't yell and/or cuss at them because the whole class' mouth hung open.

"What is wrong with you? You don't talk to _them _like that!" a girl with blue hair in a weird side pony tail said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"B-because! They _run _this school basically!"

"I care because..."

The bun girl recovered form her shock and glared at me. "Did you just call me _bun-bun_?"

"No, I called you _pretty_; of course I called you _bun-bun_, stupid!" I yelled.

"That's it! You're fucking dead, bitch." she yelled jumping over the desk, only to be bear hugged by a guy with brown hair that looks like a girl.

"Let me at her, let me at her." she whined struggling against the he-she.

"No, Tenten."

I burst out laughing. Her name isn't _bun-bun_ but its _Tenten_? Talk about laughing my ass off.

The chicken ass was staring at me; not angry or scared, he just looked at me like I was something that would entertain him when he was bored. I _interest_ him, I guess you could say.

Someone obviously noticed his eye on me and yelled at me. "Hey, bitch, stop trying to get Sasuke-kun to look at you, its pathetic!" a girl with red hair and black glasses yelled at me.

"Say what? Who's _Sasuke_?" I asked.

"Hn."

"_Him_? Fuck no, I'd rather _die_ than..'try to get him to look at me'."

"Whatever, bitch, you're a pathetic whore. I mean who has _pink_ hair?"

I growled. "I do, bitch!"

"And, who wears a shirt that is way to big?"

"Repeat: I do, bitch. If you don't like it you can kiss my fucking ass. At least I don't ware something that is to _small_ and makes me look like _trash_!" I spat.

"Class, class, calm down. I see we all.. meat the new student." a man with grey hair slanted to one side and a mask covering three-fourths of his face.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," the stupid blond boy said walking to the other side of the class, as the rest of the little group broke apart and sat in different seats. I guess they have assigned seats.

"Sakura Haruno?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah,"

"I have your brother, right?"

"Which one?" I asked walking up to his desk; every eye in the class on my back.

"Gaara.." He whispered to me, pointing with his eyes to my brother who is sitting in front of chicken ass in the second to last row, his eyeliner looking eyes started bordly at me as I silently gasped.

"I-I don't...y-yeah," I said looking back to my sensei.

"Okay, Miss. Haruno, please introduce yourself," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Okay, Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno; may I sit down now?"

The sensei rolled his visible eye. "Sure, sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke, raise your hand,"

"I already know who he is," I grunted, walking gloomily passed my brother and to chicken ass.

* * *

The bell rung, signaling lunch. I graped my Jack Skeleton backpack and quickly walked out of Kakashi's room only to meet a warm chest and bounce to the floor, drooping my bag and a few books.

"What the fuck?" I asked looking up only to see a familiar boy with long raven hair, old wrinkles (as I say) on both sides of his noise, and deep onyx eyes. I gasped.

"Ita-Ita-kun?" I asked jumping up and tackling the boy to the ground.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" he asked hugging me back.

"Ita-Ita! I really, really missed you! Is Dei-kun here too? How 'bout Fishy-kun? Is Tobi-chan here as well?" I practically screamed, missing the glare another onyx eyed boy was giving me.

Itachi looked over my head, only to meet his younger brother's eyes glaring at him.

"I see you've meet my foolish little brother.." he smirked.

* * *

**Please review if you'd like another chapter, thanks;)**

* * *

**later.**

* * *


	4. The, er, meeting?

* * *

_Fast Flashback of where the last chapter left off at:_

**"I see you've meet my foolish little brother.." he smirked.**

* * *

-

---

-

---

-

---

-

---

-

"Ita-Ita, say _what_?" I said, burring my head into his chest.

He patted my back and rolled his infamous onyx eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" He murmured quietly.

I, of course, knew it was a rhetorical question; but, who could pass up the chance to annoy Uchiha Itachi--scratch that, an Uchiha _period_? "You're going to be ubber cool and stop saying 'hn' and buy me STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM!"

He smirk and gently pushing me off of him and stood up, leaving me pouting on the floor. "When pigs fly, Sakura."

I crossed my rms over my chest, pouting. "Santa can fly, can't he?"

"Santa's not real."

"Huh? Sasori told me that he is!"

The elder Uchiha ignored me and slightly turned to the other one.

"Hello, foolish little brother.." Itachi said, lending his hand down to help me up; I gladly took it and picked up my backpack and stood next to him. "I see you've already met each other." He smirked at Sasuke's frowning face.

"Hn."

"Aah. I see she hasn't slapped you yet.." He stated looking down at me, recalling the first time we met.

I shrugged. "Didn't think of it; _but_, this bitch said that I 'tried to get his attension'" I said, using air quotes.

He once again rolled his pretty eyes. "Sakura, Sakura,"

"Yes?" I smiled.

"How do you know _her_?" Sasuke asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"I feel insulted." I mumbled.

"I know her brother," The eldest Uchiha stated simply.

"_How_?"

"You know him as well, foolish little brother,"

"Really, who-"

"What's up with the 'foolish little brother' thing, 'Tachi?" I said looking back and forth between the two brothers.

"I'm just addressing him."

I rolled my jade eyes. "Whatever."

"Sasuke, what's the hold up? Get moving, dude!" The bun-bun girl from my third period yelled with her group of friends close to her side. I scanned the group quickly landing on a pair of cold eyes staring boardly back at me. _Gaara_.. I shook off the feeling and quickly regained my composer, turning back to the two brothers.

The youngest Uchiha rolled his eyes and glared at his brother as he moved towards the bun-ed girl.

"_Can't you feel the love tonight?_" I sung sarcastically, looking at Itachi as he smirked at his brother's retreating figure.

"Tch. Annoying." The youngest brother muttered two yards in front of me.

"Hey, right here, dick-head!" I yelled, while people stopped in the hallways to gawk at me.

"C'mon, Sak, let's go meet the others." Itachi said pulling me away.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!" a masked boy yelled, bear-hugging me to the cafeteria floor. "Sakura-chan! Tobi can't believe you're back!"

I giggled and hugged the physco boy back.

Everyone in the cafeteria froze. I could tell _no _one talked to the Akutski; let alone _hug_ them. This shall be _loads of fun_.

"Sakura-chan, come outside with Tobi. Tobi a good boy; he missed Sakura-chan very much!"

I hugged him tighter. "I missed you too, Tobi-chan."

* * *

"...and Deidara-chan and Kisame really, really missed Sakura-chan! Oh, and--" Tobi drabbled on and on filling me in on what every did while I was gone.

We walked up to a sliver lunch bench flooded with the members of Akatsuki.

"SAKU-CHAN, UN!" A blond blur quickly flashed in front of me and I got tackled to the ground for the _second _time today. "Dei...kun...can't...._breathe_!" I squeaked out, smiling like a maniac.

Sasori rolled his eyes walked over to Deidara and tapped him on the shoulder. "Um, dude. I know you don't like your sister..." he trailed off, looking at my red face. "..but, I'd like to keep mine; I kind'a just got her _back_, y'know?"

The said boy's fell into an O and he quickly hoped off of me and pulled me up and pushed me to the table and (forcibly) pushed me down in between Kisame and his self.

I looked to my left where a big blue fish was looking at me with on eyebrow raised. "Hiya, Fishy-kun! Did ya' miss me? Huh? Huh?" I asked hugging his arm. He rolled his eyes and patted my head. "Sadly, yes. I missed the one person that would slap Itachi for saying 'hn'."

"Hn."

I glared at Itachi. "Don't even start--"

"So, Sakura; its nice for me not to be the only girl anymore." a girl with blue hair up in a messy bun, her bangs let down and freely flowing, framing her face perfectly with a white rose pinned in her hair, said smiling at me. I looked up and smiled brightly at her. "I see you've gotten more _womanly _as well, Sakura. I guess its about time I give you _The Talk _before all the guys start jumping ya'." She clicked her tongue at the end of her sarcastic comment.

My face started burning up. "K-Konan! I-I have n-no idea what you're talking about!" I yelled, my blush deepening.

Everyone at the table broke out into laughter; hell, even _Itachi_ and _Pain_ cracked a smile!

* * *

"Who the hell is she?!" Naruto asked referring to the girl who is currently sitting with the Akatsuki table, madly blushing while the whole table was laughing.

"S-she's...different. I-I mean: she even has _I-Itachi_ and _Pain _smiling. T-that's j-just not r-right." Hinata observed, sitting against a cherry blossom tree where her and her friends always eat lunch.

"Hm. I don't _care_ _who _she is! But, apparently my brother loves her to _death_. Did you see the way Deidara hugged her? He _never _does that! I don't care if she hates Sasuke, I don't like her! She said I had _cooties_! _Cooties_, such a childish disease!" Ino barked, crossing her arms over her chest in a 'I-so-hate-her-and-she-is-so-_not_-going-on-my-friend's-list' way.

"Hn. She knows my brother as well, Ino." Sasuke said, from the top of the tree.

"Ugh. She called me _bun-bun_! I hate that name!" Tenten cried sitting in between Neji and Naruto on the trunk of the tree.

"This is to troublesome. Let's just forget about it." Shikamaru suggested, laying in front of the tree, facing the sky.

"Hn. I could care less. I don't even know her." Neji spoke, relaxing against the tree.

"I know, I know! But _who _is **she**?!" a pacing Naruto yelled, frustrated.

"She's my sister," Gaara spoke flatly, speaking for the first time since lunch broke.

Everyone snapped their head up at Gaara, who was currently eating an apple on one of the tree branches.

"_WHAT_?!" Naruto, Tenten, and Ino screeched.

"M-makes since, though." Hinata siad quietly.

"What do you mean, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, getting in her face.

She blushed. "I-I m-mean, t-they both h-have a t-tine of r-red hair, and G-Gaara-san l-looks a lot l-like Sasori-san; a-and everyone s-says that S-Sakura and Sasori a-are brother and s-sister." Hinata stuttered.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS, YOU BAKA!" Ino yelled, jumping up and raising her fist at the boy.

The red-head looked down at the angry blond girl. "Because, I saw no need to." He said simply.

Ino growled and returned in front of the tree huffing and gossiping about the new girl with Naruto and TenTen.

**..**

**....**

**..**

"Are we still going to the teme's for the end of the _Rock-Band _contest?!" the whiskered faced blond asked looking at his friends, twitching with excitement.

"Yeah! I finally get to show Shika-kun that girls are better than boys!" the other blond piped up.

"Whatever, troublesome woman," the lazy boy grumbled.

"Stop calling me trou--" Ino cut off, snapping her head up at the new comers.

_"Hey, peoples,"_

Every head around the old cherry blossom tree turned to the new comer with slight interest.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Neji!" the weapon maniac whined. "Be nice!"

The said boy rolled his pear eyes and looked at the intruder and recognized him at Sasori, holding a refusing rosset by her arm.

Confusion shot on all the faces, except one.

Sasori, lazily half smiling, looked up in to the tree where his brother sat, staring coldy off into space.

"Yo, little bro," Sasori pulled the refusing girl closer to his side. "next time Sakura acts up: tell me. She's a social retard, y'know, sort of like you. I'm trying to get the midget away from my friends--"

"No, no! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi wants Sakura-chan to stay with him!" a blunt masked boy yelled from the Akatsuki table.

"--and with people her age. So, here, you've just won a free emo for the...er, year. See ya'!" the puppet boy said casually, throwing Sakura _oh-so-gently _forward, causing her to stumble on her feet.

"Gah! What the hell? Sass, I didn't _really_ do anything that bad! I just told them what I thought." the stubborn girl stated bluntly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Too bad, so sad. See you at home,"

And her only savior walked away, leaving her with the people she _really, really_ did not like.

What did she do _this_ time?

**You called your brother's **_**passably **_**only**** friends that they have cooties, named on of 'em Bun-Bun, called a dude a he-she, started an **_**complete **_**distraction in front of people you don't know--oh, and, you called chicken-ass, er, a chicken ass!**

_You just _had_ to say that, huh? You just couldn't shut up, right?_

**Correct-o.**

_Go to hell.._

**..**

**...**

**..**

I stood there, awkwardly, with my head held high and my arms crossed stubbornly over my chest.

Every, freakin', eye was on my like I was an alien on the lose; I mean: I know I have pink hair..its not _that_ bad, is it?

I subconsciously caught a piece of my cherry hair and inspected it for any harm. Nope, its just overly pink-like.

"Uh-hm." I looked up at the girl with blond hair flipped over on of her eyes as she cleared her throat. "So.." she started, awkwardly.

I suddenly remembered her as the girl I said that has cooties.

**Now, that, was funny.**

_Fer'relizs._

"A gay baby was just boron. What have we done?!" I faked cried.

The cooties girl, the bun girl, the shy one, the stupid blond boy, and the lazy pineapple boy all gushed in laughter.

"Wow, you're not all _that_ bad!" Bun-Bun said, walking up to me.

"I'm TenTen KunaiHashi. I just _love _the weapons, and sharp pointy objects, I have ADHD, and if you don't want to die young; I suggest you _don't eat my vanilla woofers!_"

She stuck out her hand and I eyed it suspiciously. I looked back up into her chocolate eyes, and finally connected hands with her.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura. I love random-ness, strawberry ice cream, strawberry-mint-chocolate cookie bars, and hitting stuff. I have ADD, Anger Management, and...I hate assholes who think that just because they're rich they own everything." I spoke confidently, sneaking a peak up at Itachi's younger brother at my last comment.

"Wow!" the emo-looking blond gushed, running up to hug me.

"AAHH! Cooties! Cooties! Panda-nii-chan, save me, save me!"

Once again, awkward silence greeted my new group of "friends" as the emo-blond-girl bear hugged me.

"Who's _Panda-nii-chan?!_" the stupid whiskered face boy yelled.

Gaara gracefully jumped down from his branch, as if on cue, and walked up to the weird bear-hug-gone-wrong.

"Ino, let go of my sister."

Ino gush and squeezed me tighter and locked her unconformable, skin tight hug. "God!" I gasped. "Let go, you stupid, clingy-girl!"

I herd a dark chuckle from above me, and couldn't help but peek up only to see the younger Uchiha. "She hasn't even learned her name, yet, and she already knows Ino is a adherent, clingy moron."

"Ino, let go of my fucking sister; you're going to suffocate her." Panda-nii-chan complained, annoyed, as he forced the crazy emo-blond off of me.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you just called _Sasuke_ a bastard! We're going to be _great _friends! I love your spirit!" Ino babbled.

I looked at her weirdly. "Yeah, I don't like yours. God, you're fat, pig! I mean its bad enough I'm, like, a head _shorter_ than you, but, _god_, you almosted killed me!"

She gave me an icy look as she stepped up to me, making me feel _really _short, because I only went barley up to her neck. "Well, maybe you should wear hells, forehead." she countered, flicking my said body part.

I pouted. "Shut up, pig!"

"Make me, forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forged!"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" the shy, lavender girl yelled, a vein pulsing on her forehead.

Everyone gawked at her. "Wow, Hinata-chan...THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" the blond dude yelled hugging her.

I raised an eyebrow. _Romance?_

**They look so cute together! Just look at her blush!**

_I know! Ubber cute-ness._

"You're not so bad. I'm Ino Yamanaka." she held out her tan hand.

I looked up into her sapphire eyes and looked down at her tan (**really tan**) arm and pouted.

_Next to her, I look like frosty the snowman!_

**Tanning time, baby!**

_Fuck off.._

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm pale!" I whined, fake crying on her shoulder.

Everyone laughed at that; even if it was in there own twisted little way: Gaara's smirk, Bike-dude's knock-off smile (smirk), He-she's smirk, lazy boy's half smile, and even I was cracking up at that.

"You're funny!" loud mouth yelled at me, whipping the tears away from his eyes.

"Thanks, and you look like a fox." I complimented him back.

"Hey!" he pouted.

"What? Its a compliment."

"Oh, thanks!" Everyone shot him a funky look; I could tell he wasn't very smart.

"Dobe." a husky voiced sighed.

"Hey, teme!"

"Dobe."

"Tem--"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SIC PANDA-NII-CHAN ON YOUR ASSES!" I randomly screamed.

Every gawked at me (except Gaara, who, of _course_, glared) and an awkward silence approached us, _again_.

"Gay baby," he-she mumbled.

His comment went ignored. "Anyways," Ino turned back to me, flashing a bright smile. "I'll introduce everyone!"

I nodded, dazed.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki. He's a stupid, ramen loving, idiot; but he's really sweet, and (_surprisingly_) Sasuke's best friend."

"Hn."

"Aw, Sasuke, no need to be in denial." Ino teased.

"Hn."

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

_I hate 'Hn'!_

**Ditto.**

"The emo teme up there is Sasuke Uchiha. He's a total dick, but every girl in the school _loves_him (except us), he has a mega fan-club!"

"Lazy ass sitting in front of us is Shikamaru Nara. He's a genius, but he's incredibly _lazy_."

"Troublesome."

"The guy with _really, really _long hair is Neji Hyuuga, Hinata-chan's brother. He's stuck up like Sasuke, and they compete over _every-stupid-thing_."

"Aah." Neji grunted as a greeting.

"And they _both _speak single word sentences." the blond said, rolling her eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, annoyed.

"And this is Hinata Hyuuga! She's shy, but really sweet. She is easy going, but when you piss her off: **run**. No joke."

"Erm, hiya everyone. Except you, Sasuke."

"Hn. Whatever, pinky."

"Go to hell, ass."

He jumped off the tree landing perfectly in front of me. "Already there, bubble-gum."

* * *

**reviews make me write.. :P**

* * *


End file.
